The Hunger Games
by sarah1999
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark fight for their lives in the Hunger Games. Winning would be everything, but would mean the loss of the other's life. Follow this twisty turny love story which could end anywhere. Don't just think they survive and live on...anything could happen!
1. Chapter 1 Me - Katniss Everdeen

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever FanFiction. I really hope you like it and would appreciate reviews! I was inspired by MadcapScribbler's story Bones. So its for her. Whenever i get a review, i'll mention my favourite reviewers name at the start of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Ever since i saw him for the first time, the memory of his shiny blond curls and bright blue eyes hasn't faded in my mind. I mean I've probably seen hundreds of people since and not remembered any, i don't know why its him. I don't personally know him, I've never spoken to him, he has nothing to do with my family or myself.

But one day, when we were at school, some older boys were teasing me and giving me a hard time, and guess who came to help? Not my best friend Gale, no. It was Peeta, Peeta Mellark; the baker's boy. For a very long time, i didn't know why.

I love hunting, always have, always will. I guess i take after my dad in that respect, he was one fine hunter. He had all the secrets and snares you'd ever need in the woods. It was here that i first met my best friend Gale Hawthorne. The Hawthornes were a large family, with Gale and two brothers, two sisters and their mother. Being the eldest, Gale had to act like the father of the family, taking up the responsibility of providing for everyone.

For the first few years, before we became adults, we were like brother and sister- the best of friends. But then Gale declared that he was irrevocably in love with me and complicated things. We resolved the matter by agreeing not to speak of the 'love' thing in our relationship, but there was always a tinge of awkwardness between us. It was never quite the same, though i frequently missed the openness that we shared and the secrets we exchanged, which we cannot do anymore.

It was a few months before my fourteenth birthday, at the annual Hunger Games reaping that my life came to a standstill.  
Effie Trinket, the manager for District 12's Capitol affairs was on the stage in her striking turquoise blouse and sea blue pencil skirt, matching eye shadow, eye liner and eyelashes. Everyone from the Capitol disgusted me, with their over the top fashion statements, being so individual and unique: i mean, we all live in the same country, so why should they be any different from any of us? Anyway, she babbled on with the same speech she recites every year while Prim (my sister) and all the other children in District 12 waiting to hear which two of us would go and fight for our lives in The Hunger Games.

Her hand reached into the bowl labelled 'Girls' and picked out a beautifully decorated piece of card. Her long finger nailed, manicured hands unfolded the paper as i heard all the young girls hold in their breath...


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

**So, got my first follower: jakefan. This one's for you!x Please review guys!**

'Primrose Everdeen!'  
I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I hurtled forwards, trying to grab at my sister, but i was pulled away towards my mother by a peacekeeper. I didn't know what to do. There was no way i was going to just watch my sister compete for her tiny little life in a sadistic puppet show like that! Before i could take anymore action, Effie reached into the second bowl and pulled out another card...  
'Gale Hawthorne!'  
That was it, it couldn't get any worse. Prim and Gale, my best friend and my sister fighting for their lives, fighting against each other to be Victor and return home.

There was only one Victor so i'd lose one or the other, maybe even both. But there was no way my life would be the same again. Gale... oh! How i'd miss his soft brown hair and matching chestnut eyes. His intent gaze and strong, warm hands. I'd have no one there to listen to my rants and complaints. I couldn't live without Gale. I's survive but i wouldn't live.

Prim, my dear, dear little Prim. I'd bathed her, fed her, played with her, right from the moment she was born. There were no words to describe how much i loved Primrose, she was a part of me. Her satin blond ringlets, her sweet soft scent, her naivety and innocence. If there was no Prim, there was no Katniss. Two parts of the same soul. We'd be lost without one another.


	3. Chapter 3 Volunteers

**Done another chapter, if you like the story, please get friends to read, it'd be much appreciated! Thankyou and loveyouuu!xx Review as well!**

'No! Wait! Stop! Let her go! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute.' I exclaimed, charging towards Prim and embracing her protectively. Regardless of the danger i had just put myself in, i was tremendously relieved that Prim was safe.

Stood there next to Gale on the stage, listening to Effie chant on about our bravery and fortune to have a chance to participate in such an eagerly anticipated event, there was nothing i could do but silently hope that someone would volunteer for Gale and save me the task of letting myself be killed or unthinkably, taking Gale's life from him. That's when i heard;  
'I volunteer in Gale's place. Release him'  
As the crowd parted to allow the volunteer through, none other than Peeta Mellark approached the stage with a frightened but serious look on his face. I stood there, watching for any signs of regret or mistake, but he carried on proceeding until he reached Effie, who then ushered Gale away. Mesmerised, Gale backed away from the stage. He stared longingly at me, and i smiled at him to show him that everything would be ok. Inside, i was shaking, lost in intense feelings of appreciation, fear and threat.

The baker's son. What connection did he have with me or Gale? Having not spoken to him before, i wasn't even his acquaintance. I knew i had a secret tingly feeling for him, but he can't have known that. I knew i was in a better situation than before, but having a crush on Peeta, really didn't make it much easier.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

**Hope it's god, please review improvements!**

So, it was decided that i would fight the Hunger Games, with a very slight chance of winning. I was doing my up most to be optimistic, but it was hard. I would have to leave everyone that mattered and know that i probably wouldn't see them again.

Two peacekeepers escorted Peeta and me to a nearby room in the Council building. It had formal carpets and table seating that didn't seem to be used very often. We were told that one by one, the people we were closest to would be allowed 2 minutes to meet us.

Soon after, there was a knock at the door and Prim entered. I heard the peacekeeper remind her that she only had 2 minutes.  
'Katniss!' She exclaimed.  
'Prim' i replied.  
'Please don't go Katniss, i need you'  
'I'm sorry Prim, i have to go. Listen to me. I want you to look after yourself, don't worry about me. Be a good girl for mummy, yeah? And follow your dream. Your a beautiful girl Prim, never let anyone get you down. I love you darling, promise you'll be alright?' I looked at her, taking in her beauty and emotion.  
'I love you Katniss, i promise to be good. Promise you'll try your best to come back?'  
'Of course i will Little Duck' i smiled at her to show her i meant it. She smiled back and then wrapped my tightly in a hug. We stayed like that until the peacekeeper came in and escorted Prim out.

Next was Gale. He walked straight up to me and engulfed me into his hard, comforting body. When we finally parted he said:  
'Katniss, it won't be the same without you'  
'I know Gale. I'll miss you so much'  
'I will too. I love you Katniss, i wish i could protect you. That darn Mellark lad ruined my perfect chance.' He said, with a hint of anger.  
'No Gale. I'll always be indebted to Peeta for his favour.' i confirmed.  
Then the peacekeeper came and told us we didn't have long. With that, Gale leaned in to kiss my forehead. Then he turned around and walked out of the door.

I burst into tears, i knew he was about to cry. Gale had just opened up the reality of the unlikely hood that i'd come back.  
The peacekeeper came in again'  
'Miss Everdeen. Your mother has said that she doesn't have the courage to face you, but has said to give you this,' he handed me a note.  
I opened it and read silently:  
'Dear my darling Katniss,  
I know i'm a terrible mother not to come and see you, but i don't think could stand it. You're a wonderful young woman who deserves much more than this and i feel helpless not to be able to give you that.  
I just want you to know that i love you with all my heart and i am truly proud of you. I wish you all the best and i will never stop hoping for you.

Your mother.'  
I folded the note and tucked it deep into my pocket. I wouldn't be leaving it behind. Finally, my last guest arrived. My friend Madge walked meekly through the door. She opened my hand and placed a small bronze carving of a Mockingjay into the palm of my hand.  
'For good luck.' she whispered. She smiled at me, turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving

Chapter 5 Leaving

After Madge left, i was sat there silently, all by myself, my heart pounding with fear and anticipation. I was sure i was shaking all over. Finally, the peacekeeper came in and escorted me out. I followed him into another, slightly larger hall, where Peeta was stood with another peacekeeper. Effie Trinket soon walked in.  
'Well, hello my dears, we finally meet.' she said, with what seemed like a very welcoming grin on her face.

'We'll be travelling to the Capitol by train, leaving shortly. There will be no need for either of you to bring anything along, all will be provided by the kind grace of the Capitol.' with that, she smiled, turned on her heel and walked out of the door, followed by a peacekeeper.

'Peeta and Katniss, you have 15 minutes to acquaintance yourselves, as you will be spending a good amount of time in each other's company.' then he left too.

Following a few minutes of awkward silence, Peeta edged up to me, so he was standing about a metre away from me, with his hands in his pockets, looking very shy.  
'Hello Katniss.' he sort of whispered.  
'Hello Peeta.' I replied, blushing.  
'Thank you for volunteering for Gale, it was very kind of you. I will never be able to repay you.' I continued.  
'That's no problem Katniss, I could see what Gale meant to you, there was nothing else I could do to help. Besides, I would really like to participate alongside you.' he said, with a slight smile.

'Well, I see you two have got along well.' That's nice to see. Anyway, time's up, the train's here.' said the peacekeeper walking back into the room. Peeta and I looked up and then looked at eachother. He held his hand out to gesture me foward. I looked at him and then followed the peacekeeper out with Peeta at my heel.


	6. Chapter 6 The Train

Chapter 6 The Train

The peacekeeper lead us outside, to the railway line, where there were crowds of people behind the barrier line. my mother was stood behind Prim who was frantically waving from on top of Gale's shoulders.

I smiled at them, and then stood next to Effie. She rummaged in her hand bag and found a mobile phone, on which she quickly sent a text.

Within minutes, a very flash looking train rolled up. It was streamlined and very modernly styled. It had blue windows and a grey body. The doors slid open silently, and Effie stepped in, holding out her hand for me to take. I placed me hand in hers, turned around to take one last look at everyone, and stepped in. Peeta had already entered and was standing next to Effie. The door silently closed in front of us; so I turned around.

I had never seen anything like this before. The walls were beige and clean, the wood floor freshly polished. There was a side table with beautiful smelling roses in it.

'Peeta, Katniss, go into your rooms, through the hallway, and freshen up, then meet me in the dining room further on. I have someone for you to meet!' she exclaimed, then disappeared down the corridor.

Peeta started off the opposite way, and I followed closely behind. I found the room Effie was talking about and opened the door. I was surprised to see how modernly, how beautifully the room had been set. Opposite the door, there was a large King sized bed with lilac velvet covers and pillow cases. Adjacent, there was a dresser and mirror, both made of Pine wood. It was fully equipped with make up and cosmetics, things I'd never seen before, never mind touched. On the other side of the room, there was a similar table, chair and wardrobe. They were delicately carved with floral patterns. Next to the bed was a white painted door which lead to my own white marble ensuite. I'd never seen anything more beautiful.

I went into the bathroom and freshened up using a vanilla wash. I opened the wardrobe to see several beautiful outfits hanging, perfectly my size.

I chose a tight, short dress, pale yellow with pink rose pattern all over. It came mid-thigh and was cut shorter at my right leg than my left leg. It was sleeveless, with thick straps. It was gorgeous and really showed off my straight, skinny figure. Wow. I whipped on some mascara and foundation, because I wanted to finish the look, and walked out to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7 Haymitch Abernathy

Chapter 7 Haymitch Abernathy

In the dining room, Peeta and Effie were already sat at the table, Peeta in a tan coloured sweater with clingy jeans. Effie in a baby pink floaty gown with satin ribbon. They looked up and smiled at me.

The pristine floral wallpaper was a light shade of brown, with beech coloured furniture. The table had 12 chairs, though there were 4 of us on the train. The fourth person still anonymous. The floor was white tile and was cold to touch.

I went and sat beside Peeta, who gave me a smile, which I warmly returned. Then we both looked at Effie, who gave us a cunning grin.  
'Haymitch!' Effie called.  
'Yes Effie?' A man's voice replied. He walked into the room, to make himself visible. He was tall and slim, wearing a green shirt and beige pants. He was holding a glass of liquor and his blond hair was in a mess, all tussled about. He smiled and took a seat next to Effie.  
'If you'd like to introduce yourself...' Effie prompted.  
'Yesn of course. My name is Haymitch Abernathy, I am your mentor for this year's Hunger Games.' he smiled proudly at us.  
'You're our mentor?' Peeta asked, not quite believing it.  
'Yes, is there any problem?'He replied.  
'No sir, no there isn't.' Peeta said.  
'Good, I'd like to start by asking you all to address me by my name, Haymitch, not sir or mr. Thanks.'

'Okay, Haymitch. If you're ready, should we order our food?' Effie suggested, with a slight edge to her voice.  
'Ladies first.' He said.  
'Good, now for lunch, we have Meatloaf and vegetables. I'm sure as usual it will be lovely to share a meal with our newest tributes.'  
I had nothing to say so far, just that this mentor was a weird man, and was not what I'd expected, but first impressions weren't normally true. I'd give him another chance.

We ate our food together, Effie and Peeta making small talk, and then Peeta and I excused ourselves.


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmare

Chapter 8 Nightmare

I was sat on my bed, reading a book when there was a knock at the door.  
'Katniss? Can I come in?' It was Peeta's voice.  
'Yes' I said. So he came in.  
'Would you like to sit down?' I offered.  
'Yes, thank you.' He said, and sat on the edge of my bed.  
'I wanted to speak to you, because I know you have a close relationship with your sister, like I do with my brother, so I can imagine what you're going through. I want you to know I'm here for you and I'll support you throught everything.'  
'Thank you for that Peeta, it means a lot.' I said, smiling at him. I thought about holding his hand, to comfort him, but then I didn't. I was touched that he'd made this effort, it was really considerate of him. We talked for a while, and then he left. I went for a hot bath and then changed into a white cotton nightie, with a lace petticoat. I felt comfortable, but somehow, I couldn't get to sleep.

I kept thinking about everyone at home, and how I was all alone. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed I was falling into a deep hole, with the Capitol at the bottom, I reached up to grab someone's hand, but no one was there. Suddenly, I screamed and woke up.

All the light turned on, and Peeta ran into my room wearing nothing but his boxers. I was frantic, tears pouring out of my eyes. I held my hands up to my face. I probably looked a sight.

'Katniss. Katniss, are you ok?' he asked. He came and sat beside me, put his arm around me and held me close.  
'Yes, Peeta, I'm fine, thank you for being concerned.' I said, still sobbing.  
'Aww, Katniss, what happened? Why're you crying?' He asked.  
'Erm, I had a nightmare, its fine Peeta, really it is.'  
'I'm glad. Are you sure you'll be ok? Shall I get Effie to sleep here with you?' he suggested.  
'No Peeta! Please, no. I'll be fine, I promise.'  
'Ok, call me if you need me, I'm a shout away.' He got up and walked out, switching the lights off as he left.


	9. Chapter 9 The Meeting

Chapter 9 The Meeting

I liked Peeta more and more by the day. He was loving, caring, kind and really gentle. I just wished he'd feel the same way for me. I'd love to have someone like him in my life.

The next morning, after I woke up. I showered and dressed in tight leggings and a blue tank top and cardi. I let my hair down, because I'd braided it the night before and walked into the dining room.

Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie, were all sat together at the table, so I helped myself to cereal and toast and went to take my place next to Peeta.  
'Hey Katniss, are you okay now?' he whispered to me, while Effie and Haymitch were engrossed in conversation.  
'Yeah, I'm fine thanks, I really appreciated your concern yesterday night, thanks Peeta.' I said with a smile. He reached over and squeezed my hand. At least my last few days alive were good.

'You two are getting close as friends, you'd be great as a couple' said Effie looking up at us. Peeta and I both blushed and looked at eachother.  
'Let's get onto the serious business guys. Katniss, you and I will have a meeting together this morning, so I can get to know you better, your personality, qualities and weaknesses. Everything I need to know to be able to give you the best possible chance in the Arena. Peeta, you too, but afterwards. So let me know when you're ready Katniss' Haymitch said, looking at us, with a serious face.

'Ok Haymitch, we can start now if you want?' I asked. He nodded and Effie and Peeta took the hint and left to sit in the living room.

'So Katniss, tell me about yourself, who's in your family, your friends...' Haymitch enquired.  
'Well, I have a little sister Primrose and my mother. We all live together in The Seam. My best friend is Gale Hawthorne and he lives in The Seam too with his family. There's nothing much too my life, its all finding food and eating it.'  
And so, Haymitch and I discussed my strengths and weaknesses for an hour, until it was Peeta's turn.


End file.
